Soil and beach erosion has become a worldwide problem, but is particularly serious and sometimes critical on shorelines. Existing methods of erosion control include so-called “hard” solutions such as riprap walls which are essentially piles of large rocks placed near the shore to prevent soil and sand erosion. Also known are concrete seawalls or piles driven into the soil to hold back existing soil and sand and prevent further erosion.
However, these prior art methods and structures come with many disadvantages. For example, some of these methods are environmentally unacceptable today, whereas in the past such methods were commonplace. One example of this is a use of chemically treated piles driven into the soil. These piles often contain harmful chemicals in order to prevent insect infestation and such chemicals may leach out into the soil and into the water itself. Furthermore, some other present-day methods and structures utilized may cause harm to the environment including both to the sand or soil as well as the water in which they are installed. Many of the current solutions do not provide an environmentally friendly, biodegradable solution to the problem of soil and sand erosion.
Contrary to the class of “hard’ solutions to erosion control there is a class of methods known as “soft solutions.” These “soft” solutions include biodegradable textiles to stabilize surfaces in combination with reintroduction of native species that reduce the impact of erosive forces through the natural root structure of plant colonies. However these methods require a stable environment during the period of time required for vegetation growth. These solutions also may include the use of sandbags which are an easy and convenient solution to redirect water and prevent damage to property. However, sandbags cannot be effectively used against wave action or standing water because if piled over two sandbags high they become unstable. Netting is effective for holding together vegetation and large objects such as rocks but small particles such as sand can slip right through the netting. Thus, what is desired to solve this problem is a “soft” technology method in the form of an engineered, environmentally acceptable, biodegradable solution to the problem of sand and soil erosion that is also economically feasible given the long coastlines that are now affected by erosion. Also, any solution must be one which can be easily implemented without expensive machinery and excessive labor costs.